ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
2004
2004 Events in the JAG/NCIS Universe *The NCIS Hostage Crisis takes place with future terrorist Ari Haswari taking Dr. Donald Mallard, Gerald Jackson and NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd hostage, prompting NCIS to be evacuated while NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo attempt to launch a rescue operation. The resulting operation succeeds although Ari (unidentified at the time) manages to escape while Gibbs is left wounded after being shot. Although he recovers, Gibbs subsequently develops a strong grudge against the terrorist and vows to uncover the terrorist's true identity. *Gibbs eventually discovers that the terrorist is Ari Haswari, an agent working for Hamas. *Gibbs and Ari meet each other in the NCIS morgue and Gibbs subsequently shoots Ari in the right shoulder in revenge for Ari shooting Gibbs in the shoulder a few months earlier. *Having previously been assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base, NCIS Agent Timothy McGee is later promoted to a full-time Field Agent and subsequently joins the NCIS Major Case Response Team on a permanent basis, resulting in the team now harboring four members. *Raza Parsa and Sabeen Parsa are killed in a drone strike in Pakistan. This prompts their son, Benham Parsa to become a terrorist as he seeks revenge against those responsible. People in Reality *Micah Owens is born on October 5, 2004 in Anchorage, Alaska, United States. Broadcast Media Television *January 6, 2004- Left for Dead (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *January 9, 2004- A Girl's Best Friend (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *January 13, 2004- Eye Spy (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *January 16, 2004- Good Intentions (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 3, 2004- My Other Left Foot (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *February 6, 2004- People v. SecNav (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 10, 2004- One Shot, One Kill (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *February 13, 2004- Crash (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 17, 2004- The Good Samaritan (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *February 20, 2004- Persian Gulf (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 24, 2004- Enigma (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *February 27, 2004- Take It Like a Man (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *March 2, 2004- Bête Noire (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *March 12, 2004- What If? (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *March 16, 2004- The Truth Is Out There (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *April 2, 2004- Hard Time (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *April 6, 2004- UnSEALeD (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *April 27, 2004- Dead Man Talking (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *April 30, 2004- Fighting Words (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 4, 2004- Missing (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 7, 2004- Coming Home (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 11, 2004- Split Decision (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 14, 2004- Trojan Horse (JAG Season 9 episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 18, 2004- A Weak Link (episode), the NCIS Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 21, 2004- Hail and Farewell (Part 1) (episode), the JAG Season 9 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 25, 2004- Reveille (episode), the NCIS Season 1 finale episode airs for the first time. This is also the last episode of NCIS Season 1 to have the "Navy" CIS slogan. *September 24, 2004- Hail and Farewell (Part 2) (episode), the JAG Season 10 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 28, 2004- See No Evil (episode), the NCIS Season 2 premiere episode airs for the first time. This is also the first episode of the entire NCIS series to have Sean Murray as a series regular. And from this episode onwards, due to the "Navy" CIS being dropped, the show's title becomes NCIS. *October 1, 2004- Corporate Raiders (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 5, 2004- The Good Wives Club (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 12, 2004- Vanished (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. This is also the last episode of the entire NCIS series to feature a normal ending on the scenes. *October 15, 2004- Retrial (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 19, 2004- Lt. Jane Doe (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the debut appearance of the Foof, the black and white preview that lasts for three seconds and shows a possible upcoming event due to take place during the episode. *October 26, 2004- The Bone Yard (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 29, 2004- Whole New Ball Game (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 5, 2004- This Just In from Baghdad (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 12, 2004- One Big Boat (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 16, 2004- Terminal Leave (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 19, 2004- Camp Delta (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 23, 2004- Call of Silence (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 26, 2004- There Goes the Neighborhood (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 30, 2004- Heart Break (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *December 7, 2004- Forced Entry (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *December 10, 2004- The Man on the Bridge (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *December 14, 2004- Chained (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *December 17, 2004- The Four Percent Solution (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline